Maximum Ride: Fax
by 2sweet2B4gtn
Summary: Max, Ella, and Angel are one family, the others are another. They can all fly, and have powers, but they haven't showed up yet. They meet and become friends, and its typical high school. Fang and Max MIGHT get together, or might choose some1 else....
1. Chapter 1

**This is ma very first Fan Fiction so please go easy. I hope she doesn't mind, but I'm sorta basing ma story off of Lainiesawesomeness. There's a lot in the begining that was based on her story, so sorry! Remember this is my first one!! Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are one family, and Max, Angel, and Ella are another. All of 'em (except for Ella) are 2% bird, but that doesn't come up for a while. None of their powers have 'activated yet.' oh yeah, and sorry I kno some (or most) of my retorts are lame. I know this is a long chapter, I just don't know how to make another chapter so..ya..**

Max POV

Great. New state, new house, new school. Just what I need. My mom, Valencia Martinez (I'm adopted as a foster, so I go by my awesome made-up name Maximum Ride), said it's a really great school, and might be a challenge for me, because I'm sort of a low-key brainiac, and blah blah blah. Right, sure, whatever u say Mom! We all know the REAL reason we're here is because my mom is hoping to get engaged to her boyfriend. Nick, the guy she's dating, is cool and an awesome dad, and I TOTALLY want my mom the be happy and everything, but I think she's taking it too fast. She really thinks he's the one and all, but she's made the same mistake more than once and I don't want to see her that brokenhearted again. Anyways, our new next-door neighbors are coming ovr for dinner. I know that they have 3 boys, and one girl, in comparison to my 8-year old sister Angel and 15 year old sister Ella. Ella and Angel are the exact opposite of me. Angel, with her flowing blond hair, and Ella, a green-eyed brunette, are all girly and weak. Well actually, Ella's weak, Angel's pretty strong for her, or anybody else's age. But they care about fashion and boys and looking pretty and whatnot. While I'm just a paranoid freak with wavy brown hair, rough, tanned skin, and brown eyes. This is the first time me and Ella are going to go to school together. We're in the same grade, but I went to a private school for geniuses and Ella went to a public school for...non-geniuses. It's also because, even though me and Ella are tight, Ella didn't really want me going to the same school. I don't hold it against her. I mean, who could blame her? I was the loner at my 2 old schools. The freak. I'm thinking this school is no different, and so this dinner won't be fun. Ugh. Their here. Might as well get it over with.

Fang's POV

I just got finished with convincing my mom to let me wear normal clothes. But why would my mom try and make my dress up you may ask? We were going to our newly moved in neighbors house for dinner. They had three girls, and two of them were my age. So this could go many ways: 1. both of them will be all girly and annoying. 2. One of them will be all girly and annoying while the other would be tough and tom-boyish 3. Both of them will be tough and tomboyish. I like numero three, but knowing me, I'll probably get number 1. I'm not all that lucky. My own family consists of 15-year-old Iggy, who's the same age as me. He's blind, with long blond hair and blue eyes. The Gasman, or Gazzy, is 8, and has dirty blond short hair. He's pretty tall for his age too. Well we all are but...Nudge is 11 and is dark skinned and dark haired and a motor mouth. Then there's me. Long black hair, dark eyes, and tan-ish skin. Wasn't to blessed in the looks department like everyone else, but I make the most of it. Now you might be thinking, _how could all these people possibly be related?_ Well the answer is, we're not. We're all adopted, but are very close.

Fang POV

We walked to the Martinez/Ride (I don't get it eithr)'s house, obviously. Next door neighbors for crying out loud. Even though, if they were next door to China, the walk/swim wouldn't tire us down...Anyways, Mrs. Martinez opened the door and I could seriously almost FEEL a bond between her and my mom.

"Hi! I'm Valencia, I'm so glad you could make it today. Come on in. My three daughters, Max, Ella, and Angel will be right down."

"Oh, hello! So great to meet you. I'm Natasha, and these are my kids Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and Nudge. I noticed the herbs and plants you have in your garden..." and they droned on about the garden. Wow, I am glad I will never become a middle aged mom.

Anyways so Mrs. Martinez calls her daughters down and she goes, "MAX, ANGEL, ELLA! Come down for our guests!!" and I then notice the extremely loud music, sounded something like Monsoon by Tokio Hotel in appose to the usual..I dunno Hoedown Throwdown or whatever.

So one of the older girls said, "Is it the guy from Dominos? Because I'm not showing HIM any courtesy. THAT PIZZA IS AN HOUR LATE, THAT MEANS FREE DRINKS!!" Ya, I couldn't believe it either.

"Its not like you'd show him or anybody else too much courtesy anyways. Come down here and meet the our new neighbors! Wear the dress on your bed!" Mrs. Martinez yelled back.

"Wear did u get a dress from? I didn't even know I owned a dress!! AAAH!!-" she screamed, obviously seeing the dress for the first time "- ITS PINK!!! And I mean how short is this, up to my tighs? Good one mom, like I'm REALLY gonna be caught dead in THAT. I'll just give it to Angel. It'll probably reach up to HER knees. Thats how FRIKIN short this dumb dress is." So she walked downstairs and I could feel Nudge's disappointment, becuase she REALLY wanted a girly girl to hang out with and Max (as I later learned was her name)..well.. so she comes downstairs with: a black..tank top? Its the one with the sleeves that are in between a spaghetti strap and tee and black skinny jeans. No makeup or anything. Her brown, sun-streaked hair was tyed up in a low ponytail and her dark brown eyes darted around curiously. Then Ella (again, as I later identified was her name) came bounding down in a maroon, not-too-tight-that-its-skanky-but-not-flowy, dress with white buttons. Number 2 it is **A/N Oh, don't be perverts. You know what I mean. **

Max POV

So I walk downstair after have the usualy type of conversation I have with my mom, the sarcastic type that you could totally record and post it on YouTube and get like a 5 star rating and see the Vian family. So Fang, as I later learnt was his name was, (and I got all this from first glance and appearance, so I might be wrong) is the quiet, yet cool and funny kind. He had dark hair and tanned skin. His eyes were so dark, you couldn't see the pupil. They were deep, like if you fell in, you wouldn't stop falling. And it gave off a dangerous aura, like he's daring you to tick him off. **A/N yes, I got some of this from MAX, in case you noticed.** He was wearing a white hoodie with a design like green and blue lines randomly criss-crossing and leather skinny jeans and DC's.. yup, definitely the popular type. Just my luck. Then the other one, who I think was either the same age, Iggy, was obviously blind. I think it was the kind of blindness where its like you put mesh over your eyes or something..He had blond, wavy-ish hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing those t-shirts with the sunglasses and (oooh, shock) skinny jeans (is that all guys wear these days?). Then the younger boy who looked like 10 or something, Gazzy, had dirty blond hair and had the shortest hair of all 3 of them, up to his neck . He was wearing one of those t-shirts that were like, _I'm with stupid _or _Danger is my Middle Name. _Exept his said _Part Human, Part Bird, ALL danger_. Hm..I shoved that thought to the back of my head..coincidence? It had to be. Then there was the like 11-year old girl who was jumpy and had like a bubbly feel to her. She was waaay tanned, but had like a bronze-y 'from the Islands' look to her skin. She had dark, unmanageable looking hair and a tie-die t-shirt with a peace sign on it. She had bright green shorts and matching shoes. At least she was young, if she was my age, I KNOW we wouldn't have gotten along.

"This is my oldest daughter, Max. Short for Maximum. And this is Ella. I think they're both Fang's and Iggy's age? My youngest daughter, Angel, is 8. She should be coming down soon." The Vian kids were staring at me, in that way that isn't intense, but is pretty nerve-wracking, like I wasn't what they expected. Which I probably wasn't. I never am.

Fangs POV

So we engage in some small talk like, "hey I'm Max" "wassup, I'm Iggy" "I'm Gazzy" "Fang" "Ella" "I'm Nudge! It's great to meet you! I was hoping for some girlier, cuz I'm always stuck with guys and-" Nudge was cut off when the younger one, who couldn't possibly be related to Max, Ella, or Mrs. Martinez because of her blond curls and blue eyes, Angel, came running down the stairs and leaped into Max's arm, as if to prove that that Max was a VERY good big sister though she might not be girly.

Of course, Max proved that on her own when she stroked Angel's curls and said, "Angel, this is Nudge. I think you'll really like her because from what I can tell she seems like the talkative, girly type. You guys could go to the malls, and the park or whatever and be like sisters! Doesn't that sound fun?" When she listed each of those possibilities, both Nudge's and Angel's face got eager and excited.

"Alright, why don't we get to know eachother over dinner. I bet you guys have a lot in common," said Mrs. Martinez

"Yay!" Angel and Nudge cheered together. Yup, they were definately going to be good friends.

Max POV

I guess Mom really wants to impress these people because she outdid herself with dinner. Before, I didn't know that what we were having for dinner or even that we had guests cuz I was upstairs in my room most likely deafening myself with music. There was potatoes, and yams, and mac and cheese, and a bunch of other delicious stuff. But no chicken, or turkey because they're part of the bird family. Anyways, we dug in, and unfortunately for my mom, her and 's and Angel and Nudge conversations was the only cross-family talking going on. It was weird how Iggy could dig his fork into his potatoes without missing a bunch of times. Whatever, I've seen weirder. Anyways, Gazzy was pretty quiet too, except for his chewing. "Maybe you guys could talk more freely if you went upstairs to Max's room?" my mom 1/2 asked 1/2 stated. I didn't think anybody except for Nudge and Angel really wanted to 'talk freely' so we tried to take our time eating, except all we had were crumbs so that plan didn't exactly work out. Angel showed Nudge around so the guys just followed me and Ella and we led them into my room. Yet again, I don't think my room was what they were expecting, but they just had to get used to it. I wasn't about to start conversing then so I just plopped down on my bean bag and started channel surfing. Ella sat on the pink bean bag next to mine and started texting. Of course, based on my luck, there was nothing to watch so I just switched off the T.V and said, "So..."

Fang POV

We tried taking our time with dinner so we wouldn't be forced to talk to each other- I think it was because we were all a bit shy, which is a first- but that didn't really help because all we had left were some crumbs. Angel gave Nudge a tour of her house and we weren't about to board Barbie Girl Airlines so we just followed Max and Ella. She led us to her room and let me tell you I was wrong, baby, wrong about her personality. Her ceiling was painted like a sky, and not in a fairy tale way either. More like what you see when u look out of a jet. She just went to her ink-purple bean bag and tried to find something good on TV. Most girls in my school would get all spazzy if they were in a room by with a bunch of guys, espicially US, but she seemed fine. She just let us do our thing, so we sorta went through her stuff (not like closet, but like books and CD's).

Finally she got bored and looked to us and said, "So, you guys like it here?"

Iggy responded before I could, 'Well, you kno, typical city. The popular kids, the rich kids, the gansters, the skater dudes, the dorks..You've seen the movies."

"And experienced it day to day," Max replied. That kind of broke the ice and we started joking around a bit and whatnot.

Finally, Max asked the question I knew was coming, "So..who are they? The popular kids I mean. So I could like, watch out for them."

"There's two main guys..Me and Fang. and one girl, Bridgit, Fang's girlfriend,"

Iggy replied before I could. Her response was not what I was expecting. Guess what she did. Go ahead, guess......................................she laughed. Just cracked up. "What's so funny?" Gazzy asked (he just came back from the bathroom) what was on all our minds. "I dunno..I guess I wasn't expecting you guys to be the popular kids becuase...well aren't they supposed to be like..hot?"

Max POV.

So Fang, Iggy, Gazzy(sorta), Ella, and I were having a great time laughing and cracking jokes, when I heard how they were the populars in my new school. I remember in my old school in California how people like them made my life miserable. The only postitive outcome was that I learned to not hide the fact that I could break their necks and became more self-riteous. I really like Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy though, they were like brothers, and that was after only one night. I didn't want this little piece of information to ruin that friendship, so I decided to let it go. Sure, Fang probably has a jerky girlfriend, but that wasn't gonna affect me in anyway, so why let it ruin this friendship? Anyways, guess what I did when they told me they were the populars? I totally subtly cracked up. Oh yeah, thats me, smooth as butter. But hey, I at least covered it up by instulting them. What can I say, I have a gift. You know, other than wings.

"What's so funny?" Gazzy asked, just coming out of the bathroom.

"I dunno...I guess I wasn't expecting you guys to be the popular kids because...well aren't they supposed to be like...hot?"

"Max!" Ella said reprovingly and jokingly threw a pillow at me.

"Oh hey there's the pizza guy. You guys still hungry?" I asked. They all said no, but we were able to finish the pizza anyways.

Angel and Nudge joined us for pizza, and after we finished pigging out, Nudge said, "Max? Ella? me and Angel were wondering...well..Angel REALLY wants to see the mall here, because its waay bigger than the one at your guyses old house and.." Nudge rambled on.

"...and you want us to take you? sure we'll go. But just so I make myself clear, I'm not shopping, I'm just your humble chaperone," I finished.

"Oh, well actually, I can't go. I have an appointment with the school counselor. Since we're going in the middle of the year, I might not be able to make it on the cheer squad, but I really want to, so I'm going to meet her and beg for a place in the squad."

"Really?! Thanks so much! You won't regret it. Your going to have a blast, and-"

I cut Nudge off. "Remeber, I'm not buying anything."

"Oh, no, suure you aren't," she said in a way that meant _you keep believing that._ But whatever, I'll deal with that later. Then ran off, probably to play with dolls or something.

Fang looked at me weird and asked,"You look like you hate shopping, why'd you give in?" Wow, your kidding me right?

"Hello, did u not SEE those puppy eyes?"

Fang POV

When we finally had to leave, I can't believe I'm saying it, but I wasn't ready to. It was weird leaving the house and not having Angel, Ella, and Max follow, becuase in the course of one night, they had become like sisters to me. Even though Ella and Angel are all girly, there actually pretty cool too. Max was going to the mall tomorrow with Angel and Nudge. Iggy told her that she shouldn't be surprised to see one of us there, because thats usually where we hang out. I was definately taking Blake and Sam there, so they could 'meet' (cuz I don't think they're really going to talk to Max) her. I don't know why I wanted to show them her, I guess because she was a different type of girl. Maybe I should ask Morgan and Kira to come too, that way, if Max does come up to talk to us, she could meet some them, and could maybe become friends. I mean, she's taking an 11-year old and 8-year old shopping, not exactly the coolest or funnest thing to do. Oh well, what choice did she have, I know I don't stand a chance with Nudge's puppy dog face either.

Fang POV

Max dropped by to pick up Nudge. She was wearing forest green jacket over a black tee that said _Fly Away. _She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and was wearing Converse. They were going to walk there, which was O.K for Nudge because she or any of us don't get tired easily, but I was a little worried about Max and Angel. I mean, it wasn't really that nearby. But I guess it wasn't far away. I offered to give her a ride, since my mom was dropping me off there anyways but she declined. Then my mom joined in agreed that she shouldn't walk all the way there, so finallly agreed to accept the ride. I wanted to invite her to come and hang out with my friends, but didn't want to ruin Nudge's first oppurtunity to go to the mall without our mom, or any of her friends mom so let it go. Maybe some other time. I just felt so sorry for poor Max having to lug kids around the mall all day. As if having to lug yourself wasn't bad enough.

Max POV

It was hilarious, Fang and were making a huge deal out me and Angel WALKING to the mall. Ya, like THAT was going to tire US out. I thought it was weird, because they never mentioned anything about Nudge getting tired. I guess they were just trying to be polite because it would sound really bad if you said, _I'm not letting you walk my Nudge to the mall_. So I had to get a ride from them, since she was dropping Fang off at the mall anyways. Which would have been O.K except curiousity got the better of me and I heard my self asking, "Do you have a dad?" Apparently his dad is a scientist in California. He says his dad comes home on leave once a month. So anyways, we got dropped off at the mall and me, Nudge, and Angel walked to one side of the mall, the kiddie side where there was like Old Navy and Gap, and Fang walked to the other side where there wers stores like American Eagle and Hollister.

Max POV

After about 3 hours of shopping, which is how much I did in a year, I couldn't take it anymore. I was carrying 6 shopping bags, 5 of which were the girls.' Big shock, they convinced me to do some shopping. They didn't let me do it in any of the stores on 'their side' though. The one bag I had was from a shoe store where I got some high tops. I was kinda nervous because I was heading to 'Fang's side' where his little popular friends were. I mentally slapped myself _Come on Max, get it together. You might run into some of Fang's cool friends, big whoop. You can handle them. And if not, then you could always get home schooled or fly away or something_. So I was heading, well more like being forced by little kids whose puppy faces I couldn't refuse, to Abercrombie when, big surprise, I run into Fang. Well more accurately, Iggy somehow realizes its me, and calls us over. I'm starting to think Fang and Iggy were just playing me when I confirmed whether or not Iggy was blind. There were two other guys with him and two other girls who, surprisingly, weren't all decked out in pink, but dark colors like me. And then the boys...well I can't say I liked them too much. I mean sure, they were cute, but I could tell they were the popular, jerky types. One had blond, long hair that reached his blue eyes (you know, the beach boy look) and the other had curly hair (like that one dude from that Disney boyband) and dark skin. They both had too tight skinny jeans and brand shirts, checking out the girls in the mall..you've seen the movies. But I'm not superficial, so I'll give them a chance

"You guys, this is Max, and her little sister Angel," Fang said.

Fang POV

I watched as Nudge and Angel dragged Max towards the Abercrombie store next to were we were hanging. "Hey you guys, there's that girl I was telling you about, Max," I said to my friends, Blake, Sam, Kira, and Morgan. They all started cracking up seeing how she was hanging out with little kids, which you've gotta admit, is pretty funny. "Come on you guys, she couldn't help it. You remember how Nudge once did puppy eyes at you guys? Imagine that, except twice as worse," I tried to get them to stop laughing at Max.

"Hey Max! Over here!" Iggy 1/2 shouted.

She walked towards us in a leisurely pace, like she was coming to talk to her Bf's.

"You guys, this is Max, and her little sister Angel," I said.

"Hey, I'm Kira. It's really cool to meet you. Fang said that we might run into you"

"Nice to meet you. Nice mall you've got," Max said rolling her eyes.

"Not much of a shopper, huh. I'm Morgan by the way."

"Yup. One of my fatal flaws. This is probably more shopping then I've ever done. I'm used to just ordering online. Less walking. Less lugging."

"Oh, hey this is Sam and Blake." I said. I saw a little bit of distaste in her eyes and who could blame her? They barely moved their head up to look at her face when they introduced themselves.

"Hey look Angel, that's one of my friends, Caroline, lets go with her and her mom. That way tomorrow, you might know somebody, even though she's not your age.." said Nudge, and I was so proud of her unselfishness when she realized that Max wanted to hang out with Kira and Morgan.

"Ok, cool! Is that O.K Max?" Angel asked.

"Sure sweetie, you go have fun," Max replied relief badly disguised in her voice. And they were off.

"Sweetie?" Morgan scoffed.

"What can I say. I have a soft spot for kids."

"So, you wanna go to like the cafe and like hang?" Morgan asked Kira and Max, not us.

"Sure, that'd be cool, I'm beat from all this shopping, blech."

They turned to walk away, but Max turned back to say, "By the way, my face is up here," and she walked away. Blake rolled his eyes and shook it off but I could tell he was horrified. Sam didn't bother not showing his embarrassment. He was blushing, hard. My mouth quirked, which was about as much emotion your gonna get from me.

"Uck. Let's leave," Blake said.

**So whadya thnk?! please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so Midge 1012 said that I should make a diff line for the dialogue, so I'm trying. Tell me if I'm succeeding! I kno I made the last chapter like really long, I was trying to break it up into two diff chapters, but I couldn't figure out how, so sorry bout that. And then I'm sorry I was slow on updating, I was just confused on how to add new chapters (thnx a bunch to Lainiesawesomness for helping me out there). I didn't think ppl would like ma story! But anyways, here you go. Hope its good! Working on 3rd chapter as we speak!**

Max POV

"Hey, I'm Kira. It's really cool to meet you. Fang said that we might run into you." She seemed pretty cool. I liked her. She had short light brown hair with streaks that was up in a ponytail, tanned skin, and greenish eyes with hints of blue. She had on a black shirt with a bunch of band names like 'All American Rejects' and 'Boys like Girls' written all over in neon and jeans with a slight boot cut.

"Nice to meet you. Nice mall you've got here," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not much of a shopper, huh. I'm Morgan by the way." Morgan had blond-ish red-ish hair and blue eyes. She had freckles(not that there's anything bad about freckles) that complemented her heart-shaped face. She had a faded orange shirt with 'Let it Rock' with a gray sleeveless button up jacket and black skinnies.

"Yup. One of my fatal flaws. This is probably more shopping then I've ever done. I'm used to just ordering online. Less walking. Less lugging."

"Oh, hey this is Sam and Blake." Fang said, probably feeling kinda left out. Oh blech. I hated them, and not because of their typical popular boy looks. No, because when they introduced themselves they barely looked up at my face. They kept staring at my...body.

"Hey look Angel, that's one of my friends, Caroline, lets go with her and her mom. That way tomorrow, you might know somebody, even though she's not your age," said Nudge and I was so relieved I wouldn't have to keep shopping.

"Ok, cool! Is that O.K Max?" Angel asked.

"Sure sweetie, you go have fun," I replied in what hopefully didn't sound too relieved.

"Sweetie?" Morgan scoffed.

"What can I say. I have a soft spot for kids."

"So, you wanna go to like the cafe and like hang?" Morgan asked Kira and me and I noticed how the invitation wasn't for Fang, Sam, and Blake.

"Sure, that'd be cool, I'm beat from all this shopping, blech," I said, and we were about to walk away when I turned around and said, "By the way, my face is up here."

Then we walked away like nothing had happened, but not before I got a glimpse of Sam beet red face and Blake trying to look as if he didn't care but you could totally tell he did. Hey, you only got once chance to live, and for me, that chance might be pretty darn short.

Max POV

So we went to Starbucks and like order cappachino's and brownies and stuff.

"So..where are you moving from?" asked Morgan.

"California, not my kinda place," I replied. Sure, there were large, open skies, but I still hated how there were so many people, and how we lived so close to the School. The School is this horrible place where they made me and Angel from donor eggs. They tested our strength by making us compete against other hybrids in fights, or test our speed by making us run with 200 frikin pounds tied to our legs. There are other things too, but I like you, so I'll spare the details. Me and Angel escaped from there when I was like 9 and Angel was about a year or so. Not many people knew of our creation. Probably 20 people (I think it took like 8 people to create us, 5 people to maintain us, 1 person to be the head of us, and 6 people to teach/train us. These people, because of their ability to keep secrets and honestly because they didn't have a job at the time, by the creators) tops. Not even the mysterious Director new. We were kept secret because we were a mistake. Not supposed to happen. And the Director was already mad at the white-coats because many of their creations were such failures, and they were afraid me and Angel were too. So, to spare the wrath of the Director, they simply didn't tell her. Anyways Angel, who understood everything I said and followed my directions without any questions, and I pretended to die. Oddly enough, they didn't bother doing any tests to make sure if we were dead. Just checked if we were breathing and checked our heartbeat, which Angel and I were able to slow to 2 heartbeats a minute. Unfortunately for us, the School gets rid of dead experiments by setting them on fire in a closed, not flammable room. Thankfully, only 3 scientists were in there so we killed them (easily, I might add) and then made it look like they died in a fire accident. After that our plan (well, my plan) was to fly as far as possible from the School. You might be wondering how Angel was flying, seeing how she was just a year. I wasn't able to fly until I was 4, but I theorize (now your learning science from me, don't you just love reading my story?) that she's growing and maturing faster than a normal human baby OR mutant. Avian Hybrid Version 2.0. We flew about as far as Arizona, when we got tired. So we went to a house in the middle of nowhere and rang the door bell. Remember, I was 9. A lady, my current mom, answered it, and had a concerened look on her face. I guess because we looked really dirty and homeless and stuff, which we technically were. She ushered us in, and asked us what happened. Stupidly (well, I guess not that stupidly, cuz it turned out in my favor but..) I told her everything, wings and all. She believed me, even before I showed her my wings, and gave us food and shelter. We stayed there for like a week, and after that, she sort of adopted us. She had a daughter, Ella (who is not any percent bird as far as I can tell), and we became great friends over the years. Since she was a vet, she wanted to give us a few shots to make sure we didn't get the bird flu(haha) or something like that. While she was taking an x-ray for a special shot on my arm, she saw a chip that was buried under my veins, and I was like _GET IT OFF NOW!!!!_ So she did. And I lost use of my arm for like a week but it started getting better after that. So we became a big happy family, and then mom started dating, and really got serious about it and then the guy had to move to Colorado, so she went too and then the relationship ended up badly so we moved back to Arizona. And then she met another guy but he was a big jerk and my mom couldn't stand staying in the same state as him because he'd always try and win her back in an annoying and jerk-y way. So she asked us were we wanted to live and both Ella and Angel said California. When I said it would be too dangerous, my mom reasoned that the last place they'd look was right there in California. Ooh reverse psychology. And then my mom found yet another guy (well she's pretty, talented, sweet. She's like boy bait), her current boyfriend. He had to move to Oregon . He had to go back to California though, so she did too. Then he had to move to Oregon because of work and (surprise) we did too. So there's your little history lesson

Anyways, back to current times: "Ew, California, hot lifeguards, sweet beaches, Hollywood," retorted Morgan," You poor thing! How did you ever get through?"

"Uh..hello, I thought we were all tomboys here who didn't care about hot guys or stupid movies and stuff."

"Ya, but still....California's a pretty sweet place. Lotsa sports, great weather, surfing," Kira replied for Morgan.

"Whatever..So are you guys the only two tomboys at school? Or is there more? Are you like your own little group, or do you sit with Fang and his perv friends? Are the teachers O.K, or like totally strict? What about the principal? Is there anything I should know before tomorrow, social and educational wise?" Hey, I gotta be prepared.

"Ok..uh...no there are more, like Rachel, Rose, and some others..We sit with Fang, but like he and his perv friends are in one table, and we're in another. Most teachers are pretty cool, except for and the principal's the best. Well, you should know that Bridget, Fang's girlfriend, is a parnoid brat who thinks she's all-that, and most people think so too. Sigh, what are you gonna do. You don't want to get on her bad side, but if YOU do, then I think you'll be fine. She lies, cheats, but is charming, at least to teachers. She's pretty smart though. If you were a guy, I'd say watch out becuase she can break you heart. Since your a girl, and will most likely be pretty popular, she'll try and ruin every relationship you'll have. Education-wise you should know that we're not like a dumb school, so they do have high expectations.

"Everything sounds pretty much like my old school in think I'll be popular? Ya right, maybe with you guys. I wasn't really all that admired in my old school. Bridget seems like fun. I don't mean to be pushy, but could I like sit with you guys..at lunch I mean"

"Ya, you'll totally be up there. You don't even have to ask about seating with us. Its like a given. I don't know how things work in the Golden State, but here in Oregon, you sit with your friends during lunch," said Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, a lot of you commented on the whole Fang POV at the end of last chapter. I'm really sorry bout tht! I would hve edited it, along w/ a bunch of my other mistakes, but I have no idea how. So please help me w/ tht! Here's the chapter. Oh, btw, thnx to Silent Broken Heart, Zammierox (check out her Camp Rock story, and I kno aftr I said Camp Rock, a bunch of u r like blech, but its really cool and has nthn to do w/ the movie. The story's called Mitchie's High School Life) and Leinasawsomeness for all ur help! I'll be reccomending stories soon, but I'm 2 lzy right now ;) hehe, its a demented smilie!!**

Fang POV

Sam and Blake called their parents to pick them up. I just pretended to, and when their parents came offering a ride I said my mom was coming in a bit. I was going to walk home and try to unjumble the mess in my head. Okay, in no apparent order, here are the many thoughts in my head I'm trying to answer:

1. What are Kira, Morgan, and Max talking about?

2. Is Max going to sit with them or me? _Most__ likely with them._

3. Did Max have a boyfriend in California? _Why do I care_?

4. Does Max have a dad?

5. Is Max gonna be able to adapt to school fast enough? _Most likely, seeing how she's tough as nails._

6. Why are most of my thoughts revolving around Max? _Because I'm worried about in a brotherly way._

7. Since we're 'siblings' should I tell her about the wings? _Definately not! Why would I even consider it?_

8. How do I feel about Bridget?

There you go, a look in the head of Fang.

Max POV

Ugh. First day of school, well for me, Angel, and Ella at least. Nudge was over for a sleepover and helped Angel choose her clothes for the day. She ended up coming down with a cute rainbow stripe tee and some green shorts, a pink headband, and a pair of rainbows. I, in contrast, came down with a dark ocean blue tee that said _Live for The Sea_, a pair of white skinnies, and my new Converse hightops. I had a black low sling backpack that had a bunch of random stuff drawn and written on it with white-out. I had to say, I looked pretty cool. I mean, I had that dark, but not-totally-scary-so-a-sweet-and-sensitive-guy-might-still-come-and-talk-to-me-cause-they-won't-be-frightened kinda look. Ella had on a white tank top that said 'Aeropostale Est. 1987' in blue, a purple jacket, and a black mini skirt. I had breakfast (cereal and a bar) and waited for Nudge, Ella, and Angel to finish so my mom could drop us off at school. Nudge and Angel, along with Gazzy went to the elementary school that was right next door to the high school that me, Ella, Fang, and Iggy went to.

So I get there and here's my first impression of the SCHOOL: clean campus, indoor and outdoor cafeteria, four floors, very good gardening, interior decorating gets two thumbs up, school spirit is good (well not for me, I'm not exactly preppy) and the whole memorializing of past graduating classes stuff is fine. My first impression of the STUDENTS: many cliques, preppy, barely-there cheerleading outfits, stupid, typical blond cheerleaders, jerky jocks, designer outfits, poor innocent girls being mocked and scarred for life by those more fortunate in the looks department, amazingly no guy bullies, scanty outfits, rich snobs, superficiality, and so much more. So basically your typical-high-school-except-its-only-typical-in-movies-and-books-but-for-me-thanks-to-my-great-luck-is-actually-real-life. Whatever, its not like I didn't see that coming.

Everyone was surprised to see me and Ella because I was coming in the middle of the year. Its not like I'll have any problems adjusting to the curriculum, I am a low-key genius after all. I'm just worried about the whole social structure and stuff. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like tough old Maximum Ride (who has a cooler name that that? Come on, raise your hand.) but when you've been to the snobbiest, brattiest school ever, your kind of scarred for life. So just remember that when ever I show my girly, wimpy side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Max POV

Ella and I had to go to the office to get our schedules and get a briefing on school rules, all the basic stuff. We had no classes together. They gave us each a map that had all our classes and our locker labeled on it. Unfortunately for me, when I got out of the office and finished going to my locker, I had 8 minutes to spare until the dumb bell rang. Everyone kept staring an whispering. Most guys' eyes followed Ella, but who could blame them? She was very pretty. One brunette girl came up to us.

"Hi! You must be Ella, right?" she asked, talking only to Ella.

"Ya. And this is my sister, Max."

"Oh, ehm ya. Nice to meet you," the obnoxious brunette said.

"Anyways, I'm cheer captain-" how did I not see that coming? "-and Mrs. Greene just told me how you wanted to join the cheer squad, mid-year."

"Ya, I was in the cheer squad in the other 2 schools I went to, and I would be so grateful if you would let me try-out, even though it is mid-year."

"Well, your in luck. We're considering putting you in the squad. We just need you to come show us what you got after school in the gym."

"Oh yeah. Of course. Thank you SO much! And by the way I LOVE your outfit." Which by the way, was a tight white spaghetti strap with green short shorts and fishnets. And Ella hates fishnets.

"Ok, well see you then. Bye Ella." Notice how she didn't say anything about me. That's ok. I was kinda expecting it.

After the brunette walked away I said, "You loved her outfit? She had fishnets on."

"Ya, but better to get on her good-side. Otherwise she won't put me in the squad."

You might be asking why Ella wants to be in the cheer squad so bad. She wants to get a scholarship for dancing, and cheerleading apparently helps her get that.

So we're walking down the hallway (the indoor one. Just saying because there's a hallway outside too) like we know where we're going when, by some stroke of luck, we find Fang. I didn't recognize it was him at first because he was French kissing (you read right, FRENCH kissing, as in tongue action) a red head, who I was hoping was Bridget because if it wasn't then Fang's a big jerk. Then he pulled away and I guess he noticed us walking to absolutely now place in particular.

"Hey Max,Ella, over here," he called. Obviously, I went over to him.

"Yo, wassup? Um…Bridget right?" Blech, I hated her immediately. Here's my head-to-toe description: dull red, curly hair with bangs that cover one eye; pretty stormy eyes that were ruined by the glittery eye shadow she wore; too much mascara and eyeliner (I'm so proud of me, I actually know what those are! Eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner I mean); pink blush; blood red lipstick; super low cut, red, above the navel, tight, see through shirt; blue, tight shorts that were about as long as an average hand; and black stilettos. Basically, she was pretty, but ruined it with her excess makeup. Anyways, I don't think she liked me that much either, because she did that up-down look that you see people do in movies and said

"Wow, look who came out of the goth charity shop.." **A/N I know its lame. Just bare with me please. **

Fang POV

**(A/N First of all, I don't even know what A/N means, but everybody does it when they want to comment so there you go. Second of all, forgive me for this detailed description of Fang's kiss with Bridget) **Her lips fit perfectly into mine and I could taste her cherry lipstick. The sensation was incredible and tangy, I loved it. I could feel those fireworks everyone's always talking about, and I was like, _here is your soul mate_. She had her kinks, like being obnoxious to most people, but to me she was sweet, and deep, and smart, and hot. But I got so caught up that I didn't even notice Max and Ella passing, until we stopped kissing that is. I felt kind of ashamed and embarrassed for them to see me all caught up in a French kiss when I wasn't really supposed to show much emotion. They were walking like they were actually going somewhere, but even after a day of knowing them, I knew better than that. Might as well take them out of their misery.

"Hey, Max,Ella over here"

"Yo, wassup? Um…this is Bridget right?" Max asked, amused. Great. I saw them both look at each other with disgust, and knowing them, I knew what was going to happen next. It was Bridget who started the gunfire.

"Wow, look who came out of the goth charity shop." Everyone's blabbering quieted down to a buzz, waiting for Max's response. I thought I saw Max look at me from the corner of my eye, trying to find out whose side I was on. To be truthful, I didn't even know. I mean, Bridget was my girlfriend and I knew she was just being insecure. On the other hand, Max was like my sister. I didn't think Max looked goth or ragged. She actually looked kinda pretty with a blue shirt that complemented her skin tone nicely.

Max smirked and said,

"Look who came out of Forever a Slut," **A/N again please forgive me for my horrible comebacks **and walked towards her class, because the bell had rung. When she walked by me, she whispered, barely audible to me, and I had razor sharp hearing,

"You've got some lipstick stuck on your teeth, hot-shot."

Then Bridget looked at Ella, and for some reason, it looked as if she didn't like her either. I mean Bridget was the popular type, and so was Ella, so why the hatred? I said bye to Ella, who was heading the other direction, and Bridget and I walked the same direction as Max, who I was guessing we had Bio with.

**Betcha can't wait to see what happens during Bio (well, I'm hoping your wondering anyways. Btw I don't know all the high school classes cuz I'm still in middle school, but I'm gonna try my best in guessing). To be honest, I can't wait either. I'm still coming up with ideas, but I might be influenced to 'think' faster if we reach 30 reviews. Right now we're at 20. I wanna try and get more than 600 (it can happen) by the time I'm done with this story (which will take a while**


	4. Chapter 4

**thnx for all your reviews guys!! ur awesome!! ok, reccemondations time. I suggest (for Maximum Ride): The Ouija Board by Fangalicious08; Red Heads, Guys, Fang, Drama Max's Life by Lainiesawesomeness; Old Times by Lainiesawesomeness; Mind Over Matter by eternalsunset7; Maximum Ride: The After Years by eclipsed heart; Forget Everything my XxXOnlyMeXxX...I suggest (for Camp Rock): Mitchie's High School Life. Uhm...lesse (this gonna be a long A/N btw..) thnx 4 evry1 who tld me what A/N meant. Please tell me how to edit chapters I hve already posted. I hopd u notcd tht I chnged my summary for the 3rd time. Thts cuz evrybody kept reviewing and saying how this story was different and stuff. So tht made me wanna rethink my ending, which was a FAX one. So right now, I'm not sure if Max and Fang are gonna end up 2gethr. If they'r not, then I hereby grant zammierox permission to change ma ending. Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes. ugh I kno I hve more to say but I forgot. Damn. Well here's the chpter! Enjoy! Happy Summer!!!!!! **

Max POV

I walked into Bio pleased with myself for that genius comeback, angry at Bridget for obvious reasons, and confused about Fang. Why hadn't he backed me up? I mean, ya, she's his girlfriend, but she was such a snob. I didn't do nada to her, but she still decided to insult me. She and Ella will probably be BFF's or whatever. I went up to the teacher, Mr. Bennett, to introduce myself, and to ask him where I would be sitting. He pointed to a seat- right next to Sam. You remember Sam, right? One of Fang's perv friends. Whoopee. But then there was a girl on my right side who was dressed sorta like me, as in dark colors. I was guessing this was either one of the other tomboys Kira and Morgan had mentioned, or it's just a new trend that Bridget didn't bother following. So I walked down, people starting to whisper as soon as I passed them, and sat down next to Sam and the dark girl. She wasn't actually dark, skin tone-wise: She was Asian (not being racist here), had glasses, and brown hair. I learned that she was part French, part Canadian, and part Chinese. She liked violence (bonus) and was a crack-up with her random jokes. I decided I liked her. Oh, by the way, her name is Rachel. Anyways, back to Bio, guess who walked in while I was talking to Rachel? That's right, Fang and Bridget. Just my luck. They were still holding hands, and went to the back of the room and sat down, Fang high-five-ing Sam and waving awkwardly to me along the way.

"Um… Max, I'm sorry about yesterday…are you still mad?" Sam asked shyly and nervously. Poor guy, I gotta say, him saying sorry was more than I expected. After that, I softened up to him, and kept an open mind. I really looked at him and this is what I noticed: He has the most amazing smile, I mean even though he doesn't have dimples, its still a smile that melted your world. It was sincere, and bright, and beautiful; his blond hair had streaks of white blond and brown in it; his eyes were such a beautiful blue, you just wanted to take a swim in it; he had that kinda aura that made you wanna hug him, how he was always smiling. Oh god just listen to me. This is horrible!! I've become a girl!! Its the Apocalypse! Seriously, if I said that to Ella and Angel they would think it was the end of the world too.

"I mean, I don't know what came over me, I'm usually not like that, I swear," he continued. Aww! How sweet! I decided I liked shy guys. Usually, I didn't pay much attention to guys, but that was before one actually noticed me. I mean, I guess I am kinda pretty, but I usually had an expression that said: back-off-or-I-will-punch-you and I guess that freaked some guys out.

"It's all good. The fact that your apologizing kind of makes up for it. But, seriously, if your lying right now, and all this sincerity is a mock, and I find out, then tomorrow, your not going to have a right arm," I replied. I totally regretted saying that because when I mentioned the right arm thing, he kind of closed up. I was hoping that was because the teacher, Mr. Bennett had started with our lesson today. I couldn't focus on anything he said though, because I had this mushy feeling inside that I hated but loved at the same time. Now most of you girls out there reading this are probably leaping up and down saying _Max is in LOVE!! _To you I say: NOO I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!

Fang POV

I couldn't concentrate today in Bio because of Max. I'm sitting there, writing down our homework for today and I see her TALKING TO SAM. I mean what was up with that? I thought she hated him!! I know I don't know her that well, but I thought that I knew her well enough to know that she would never forgive Sam and Blake. But there she was, just talking to him. And you wanna know the weirdest thing? She was acting like a GIRL. She looked nervous and flirtatious (well...as flirtatious as Max can get, which compared to most, isn't really that much). But then Bridget caught me looking at her, and being the paranoid girlfriend she is, started going off about why I shouldn't be looking at other girls when I had a girlfriend and a perfectly good, happy relationship. And then that topic ventured off to whether or not I was happy in this relationship and if I wasn't why not, and why I should be because she was the best girlfriend ever. I didn't talk at all during this, which by now you'd think she'd be used to, and that made her think I was going to break up with her or something and she started sulking. So I spent 10 minutes just calming her down and telling her that I loved her, and I was perfectly happy in this relationship. I regretted saying the l-word (love) because I realized too late that I'd given her the wrong idea. Don't get me wrong, I do like her...I'm just not sure if I LOVE her. And I spent the rest of the period thinking of a way to tell her all this without her thinking I'm going to break up with her when this little voice in my head said _If I was dating Max instead, we wouldn't have ever had that problem._


	5. AN bit of ch5

**Hey, this 'chapter' is basically an A/N note. So evry1 is yelling at me for saying tht it might not be a FAX ending. And I hated when ppl r angry at me (cuz I'm just a sweetie like tht ;) so I decided to change it from 50% change there will be FAX to 70% change there will be FAX. Well, actually, I'm just saying tht. I finally got an idea for the ending and IT IS GENIUS!! even if i do say so myself. But whatever the ending just know that me and zammierox will be making an altenate ending. So please stop yelling at me (ur makin me sad) and just enjoy the story. PWEEZE??!! Oh, and ma bf said tht I'm not allowed 2 just post an A/N note w/o an actual chapter so:**

Off to P.E...

**Oh yeah, best cliffie evr!! we'r almost at 60 reviews!! u guyz make me so happy! ur the bestest! Check out ma profile, I finally decided 2 wrk on it. new chp coming soon, but most likely not 2day cuz I don't feel like writing (hehe, sry). Remember, good things come to people who wait! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ya, sry I kept u guyz waiting a long time but I wrote like 1/2 the chapter and then the computer decided to shut down before I saved it (which I have a problem doing) and then I didn't feel like writing...so ya...sry! Here's the chapter, hope you like it! Oh yeah, and basically, the last chapter never happened, I just wrote that so I don't get in trouble. Ok, I'm really sorry that there's a chapter for EVERY single period, but I like to go into detail. All the other periods won't be that significant (as of now, I might change my mind) so there'll be like 2/3 periods in a chapter.**

Max POV

Ok, so ya, Sam totally melted my heart, and whenever he comes up in this story I'll most likely act all mushy and un-Max-like. But I had P.E next and I was gonna show everybody that I didn't just pretend to be tough, that I could actually walk the walk. I went into the girl's locker room, found my P.E locker which had my new gym clothes in it, and dressed out. Obviously the locker room stank like sweaty feet. And of course, most people stared then whispered as if just because I passed them meant that I couldn't hear them anymore. I didn't try and see if I recognized any of the girls. I just focused on dressing out FAST because...well lets just put it this way: the School has pretty good security, and when me and Angel escaped, we got some deep bruises. I don't think anyone noticed though.

We were having P.E in the gym **A/N: I don't know how it works in ur guyzes school, I'm just doing how it works in mine, so sry if its kinda confusing, and just ask me if u hve n e questions! **because it was that kind of unit. I had no idea what we were doing but, judging by the cones and hurdles and such, we were doing obstacle courses. Everyone was just talking to their friends becuase the teacher hadn't come out yet. Most people were talking about me, saying things like:

_Oh great, the new girls in our P.E class. I hope she'll be able to keep up with us. _Pssh, I'll try my best.

_Wow, look at those streaks in her hair. I bet their sunstreaks. I SOO wanna move to California!!_ Uhm...how does she know where I moved from?

_Think she's any good at P.E? _See comment numero 1.

I looked around, trying to find a familiar face when I saw Kira talking to a couple of guys. I don't think she was flirting. The guys looked pretty cool (and I hate to be all superficial, because looks don't matter, but they usually say something about your personality.). Not cool as in like jock-cool, but cool as in rebel-cool. And not rebel as in tons of piercings and tattoos, but rebel as in not trying to fit in. Walking over to them, the whispered hushed a little, and I can tell people were thinking things like _The new girl knows somebody? That's new... _but whatever, like I care.

"Yo Max. Thats awesome, we have the same P.E! Are you any good? Oh, this is Tom and Will by the way," Kira said excitedly.

Tom had so-red-it-looked-black hair that was slightly spiked. Will had black and straight hair, kind of like Fang, but longer, and pale-ish skin.

"Sup. Ya, it is pretty cool. We'll see won't we. Uhm, hey, nice to meet you. My name is Max, but you probably gathered that," I replied smartly.

"Ya, cool to meet you too," Will grunted. I could see _he _wasn't much of a conversationalist, but I respected that.

"We saw you talking-" we all snickered, "-to Bridget. Couldn't stay to see who won though," Will half stated, half asked.

"Ok, first of all, it wasn't a wrestling match or something. And who do you _think_ won?" I asked, not rudely.

"Haha, okay, okay. Sorry, I guess that was kind of a given. Ugh, here come Coach Hunst. You better be good at P.E, because if your not your not gonna have a fun time in this class. She not only picks favorites, but is mean and hard and gets pretty annoyed with anybody who's not athletic." Will sounded disgusted.

"Alright people! Attendance time. The sooner we get done with this, the sooner we can start P.E, and the sooner we finish, the sooner you get to go out for break," Coach Hunst yelled- but I was guessing that was her normal tone. Then she started calling off names like Jenny or David, you know the drill.

"We have a new student..uhm...Maximum Ride...?" and then everybody stopped talking. Probably cuz they were like _ooh, we'r talking bout the new girl_. Or because my name is pretty weird. I didn't know what to say, so I said:

"Here"

"Welcome to Oregon Maximum-"

"I go by Max," I said, not stubbornly.

"Welcome to Oregon, Max. I don't know how your teacher was in California, but here in Benton High, the bar is set pretty high in both academics as well as athletics. Trying your hardest is all I ask for," I heard a snicker that most likely the coach didn't hear, "We are in the middle of our Obstacle Course unit. I'm sure you know how it works, but I'm required to go over it briefly. Basically, you have to jump over those 3 mats, go around the cones, jumprope 40 times, do 10 chin-ups, climb the rope then jump down, shoot 2 hoops, go over the hurdles, go through the balance beam-if you fall you have to do the balance beam over- then cross the finish line."

I just said, "Ok" which infuriated her for some reason.

"Well, if your so nonchalant about it, then why don't you go ahead and go first?"

"Uhm..ok"

I went to the starting line, waited for her to say start the timer, and when she said 'go' I breezed through the 'high' jump, went around the cones, jumproped 43 times, did 10 chin-ups easily, climbed the rope (and jumped down), shot 2 hoops with amazing precision, went over the hurdles like they were 6 inches tall, and ran through the balance beam. When I got to the finish line, I looked at everyone's faces, and all of theirs, including Kira, Tom, Will, and the COACH had jaws hanging. When I asked for my time, she said unbelievingly, 3 minutes 45 seconds. I crinkled my nose disappointedly, because I knew I could have gotten at least a minute. When I sat back down on the bleachers Kira explained to me that the best score as all periods was 4 minutes 32 seconds (by Fang) and the second was 6 minutes 48 seconds.

I watched everyone else go, and I was like _God, this is how slow I'd be going if I didn't have genetically enhanced DNA_.


	7. Chapter 6

**The next 2 chapters aren't that significant or great, that's why I updated 2 chapters at once. Please tell me if I have to put a disclaimer on every single chapter cuz this is my first time and I already hate it. Anyways, DISCLAIMER: I do not own the ****Maximum Ride**** series. I am however, the proud owner (actually my brother is, but whatever) of the saying **_**Talk to The **__**Five Star**__** Hand **_**which you would have known if you read zammierox's story, **_**Mitchie'**__**s High School Life**__**. **_

Max POV

Kira and many others kept telling me how amazing and inhumane my obstacle course stunt was and I immediately regretting trying so hard…well to be honest, I wasn't really trying all that much, but I still regretted it. After a while it faded out though.

After P.E was break, when you had 15 minutes to buy a snack-or breakfast for some people- go to your locker, or hang with friends. I just followed Kira to her locker- Tom's and Will's were the other direction. I told her about Rachel, and Sam (I just said that he was in my Bio, nothing about melting of a certain someone's heart), and my encounter with Bridget, since she wasn't there when it happened. Then we walked to my locker, and met up with Ella.

"So what do you think of Benton High so far?" Kira asked us and something about her curious-but-not-nosy expression made me tell her the truth.

"Education-wise its pretty good, teacher-wise its 50-50 right now, and social-wise it sucks, but is better than my old school," I answered quickly, in one breath.

"That's what I thought during my first week, but don't worry, it'll grow on ya. What about you Ella?"

"Pretty much the same as Max. And the boys? It's so annoying. It's like they think they could hit on any girl and she'd immediately fall in love with 'em"

"Ya, but most girls do. Most of the guys here are players too," Kira said, and then seeing the girl from science and someone who looked like her sister she yelled, "Rachel! Rose! Over here!"

"Hey you guys. Oh, hey Max! I didn't know you knew Kira. This is my sister, Rose, by the way. She's in 10th grade but she's kind enough to give us her time of day," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Ya, I met her when I was taking my sister and Fang's sister to the mall. Hey Rose. This is my sister, Ella."

"Nice to meet you," Ella, Rose, and Rachel chimed together. Then Rose asked, "So you know Fang?"

"Ya, I'm his new neighbor."

"Ugh, lucky. You've got a friend as a neighbor. I've got a perky lady who loves gardening and does frikin cheerleader for a career."

We all talked until the bell rang, and I was like _Wow, this is what I was missing all those years. _It was awesome to have friends.

Max POV

Math was fine, I guess. I didn't know anybody, because I was in the 'genius class.' It was not only AP, but also 10th grade math. When I walked in, right before the bell, everyone was staring and were probably thinking _The new girl's smart. Who knew?_

It was just like in Bio: I went to the teacher (Mrs. Patel), she introduced me to the class and gave me a seat, and then started the lesson. The seats were arranged so that it was two per a desk. The girl next to me was so shy-I was hoping it was shyness anyways- that as soon as I came to sit down, she inched slowly away from me. And Mom was right, math was pretty hard for the first time since 3rd grade.

I had Writing/Reading with Mrs. Bell after math. Thankfully, I had it with Morgan, who was kind enough to be my partner- even though she had a gazillion other friends- so I wouldn't have to worry about group activities.

For periods 4 and 5 (Writing/Reading and Social Studies) I had the same teacher and its where you not only learn the subject but do all the extra stuff like Open House projects or take hearing and sight tests or watch movies, you get the picture. The Open House project was to write about a dream or time or feeling that you had, that you will treasure forever. I decided to make mine about a time when I had a lot on my mind, because of school and because of my mom's 2nd broken heart, and I just leaped out into the spring night, and flew the night away. And don't worry, I'm not stupid; I pretended it was a vivid dream I had.


	8. Chapter 7

**I know both of these chapters are boring. Just bear with me here. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or When the Wind Blows **

Max POV

Period 6 was just study hall, which only about 20 kids have because they didn't want two electives or in my case, none were able to squeeze another student (at least none I wanted). Ella's only elective was Theater Arts. Fang had study hall too, and weirdly enough was sitting by himself, reading. I went over there and sat across from him.

"Hey Max," he whispered, since study hall was in the school library.

"Hey. How come you have study hall?"

He shrugged, "Electives aren't my thing."

"So do you, have any electives at all?"

"Yup," he said, and went back to reading his book, _When__ the Wind Blows_ by James Patterson. I could take a hint. I just took out my Bio homework and started working on it.

After the bell rang for lunch and I finished putting my things back into my backpack, I noticed Fang waiting for me. I scrunched up **A/N I couldn't remember the word** **:P** my eyebrows and said cautiously, "Heeey…"

"Your sitting with us for lunch right?" he asked, confused at why I was making a big deal out of him waiting for me.

"Uhm…ya. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to wait for me. Thanks," I added.

After that we kind of got over the awkwardness and started talking about everything while we were going to his locker. We talked about the P.E thing, Rachel, Rose, how Sam apologized (smartly omitting the fact that I think I like-like him), Bridget- yes we're such good friends that I could talk smack about his girlfriend without him saying anything. And then of course, Bridget comes up with a smiling face, but angry eyes.

"Oh, hey Max! Are you going to be sitting with Fangie and me in the cool table?" she asked in a voice dripping with bitter honey.

"Oh hey Bridget! No, sorry I can't make it to the cool table today. But OMG, did you see that red-head with the multiple personality disorder!?" I squealed in my best valley-girl voice. Then I said "Have fun" to Fang, rolled my eyes so she could clearly see, and nudged past her to my locker.

Fang POV

"Oh hey Bridget! OMG, did you SEE that red-head with the slinky shirt and the multiple personality disorder!?" Max squealed in a voice that was exactly like Bridget's. Then she turned around, nudging Bridget in the process, said "Have fun" to me, and then went to her locker. After she left, I couldn't help it, I CRACKED UP. Not only because of what Max had just said, but because of the confused look on Bridget's face.

"Red Head with a multiple personality disorder? What is she talking about?"

And what was I supposed to say to that? _She's talking about you stupid!_ Not if I wanted a repeat of bio. So I said ever so smartly "I have no idea." Which made her think I was being sarcastic.

"Fang! Tell m- OMG, she's talking about ME isn't she!? That stupid bi***. Who does she think she is anyways? Why do you even hang out with her? To get back at me for that time I made-out with Sam?"

"No, its not cuz of- You did what??!! Whatever. Never mind. Let's just go have lunch." Ya, with Sam. That should make her SOO happy. Wait, forget I said that. I'm Fang. I don't care if my girlfriend cheats on me. But at least she shut up.

In lunch, Max didn't sit with us, but sat with Rachel, Kira, Morgan, Will, Tom, Christian, Keith, and such. We usually sit in the same tables everyday, the ones that are outdoors, next to the stage and Kira's group usually sits next to us. We still talk to each other, but most conversations are with the ones in our table.

Today everyone were suffocating Max though, asking her this and that. When I say everyone, I only mean the people who I sit with. You didn't see anybody from Kira's table crowding her. No, they were just laughing with her, trying to make it bearable. Finally the bell rang, and you could see the relief in her face.

"Don't worry, it won't be like this tomorrow," I said and winked.

Max POV

Lunch was a nightmare. There were two groups: Rachel's group who are the rebel-cool type and Fang's group who are the popular/jock-cool type. They were split into two tables because there's way different conversations going around between the two groups, and also because both groups won't fit in one table

But anyways, during lunch, everyone from Fang's group (except Bridget) swamped me and Ella with all these questions that were things like: _What was your social rank in your old school? How's California? Have you met any celebrities? Do you like it here so far? _I didn't answer a single one of them. I was just pretending I didn't hear them- which would be pretty possible actually because there's so many people that the questions get smooshed together and incomprehensible- and just talked to Ella, Rachel, Kira, Morgan, etc. (I don't mean to like be all _Oh, everyone else isn't worth mentioning_, its just they're the closest). I'm not really sure if Ella answered the questions because I honestly couldn't hear I was SO relieved when the bell rang and I made it clear to everyone. Then the weirdest thing happened. Fang said "Don't worry, it won't be like this tomorrow," and WINKED. That's right W-I-N-K-E-D. That kind of messed up my brain a little because it was unexpected and downright odd.

Because I was so special and the counselor was nice, I got to go straight home after lunch. All the electives for every single period were full, and they didn't really see the point of a smartie like me having study hall for 2 periods, so I got to leave school early at 1:30 instead of 2:15. And it worked out perfectly because Angel's school let out at 2:15 too, so I just picked her up (Nudge had already been picked up) and we walked home. Ella usually gets out at 1:30 too, but she had to stay because of her cheerleading tryouts. I listened to Angel gush about her day; about how her teacher, Mrs. Gold, was so sweet and loved her and how she had made so many friends. I tried listening to her but my head was already spinning with my own day.

But then of course when I got home, what was waiting for me didn't exactly help my headache. How could it? This IS my life we're talking about.

**Updates won't be happening soon especially because I don't know what's waiting for max at home :p. Well I do, but I think it's lame, so I have to come up with something new. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I dunno if u guyz hated the last 2 chps like I did, or u liked 'em!! So please tell me, and I want HONEST opinions. So ya, tell me ur honest opinion on ma story so far. And btw, I kno Jeb is OOC (that does mean out-of-character, right?) but just bare with me here. It's for a reason. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Max POV

Waiting for me there was a scientist in a white coat (obviously) and this may not seem like a huge deal for all you people who haven't been kept in a cage, but to me it is. I mean, think about a bully who tortured you for so long, who moved somewhere far away. Then imagine that bully deciding to come back and visit you, right after you had almost forgotten about them. Well that's how I felt right now.

I remembered this scientist very well though. His name was Jeb Batchleder. He had short black hair, kind (the only thing kind about him), green eyes, and a tired looking, be-spectacled face. He was the toughest white coat out there. He was like a heartless drill sergeant. He was also like the director of the unknown 'avian hybrid' department.

I didn't get it though. How did he find us? How did he remember us? Why did he bother? Why did he choose today instead of like last Tuesday? Did everyone else remember me and Angel, or was it just him, since he was the director of the avian hybrids?

He was sitting in our dining table, sipping the tea that my mom had made him, chatting with her like old friends. He didn't even notice me until I put down my backpack, pretty loudly.

"Hello Maximum. Angel. Do you remember me? I was one of the scientists in your elementary school, Jeb," he said smoothly. Oh ok, so the torture factory was supposed to be elementary school. Weird, because in most movies I saw that took place in elementary school years, I didn't notice any cruel scientists experimenting on their hybrid students.

"Oh, yes. How could I EVER forget the kind, giving Jeb?"

"Yes well," he replied, unshaken by my sarcasm, "I simply came here to explain and tell you a few things." I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"First I wanted to tell you that your plan was very genius. It wasn't until you escaped that I realized what a smart group of birds I had created." Just to let you know, Jeb wasn't part of the 8 people who were involved in my creation.

"One day, I stumbled across a document on my laptop about avian birds. While I was reading about your remarkable talents, I realized that you had slowed your heartbeat, and faked your death. I was currently working on a more important project but every day that went by I wondered how you were doing in the real world. Hoping you were all right." Oh, right, if you cared so much then why did you keep us locked in a cage when you could have smuggled us out?

"Finally, we were done with the project, and I had a little free time to try and track you. Honestly you made it so easy. And taking a chance for hospitality from a human? Idiotic." So which one is it? Am I a smart bird, or a gambling idiot?

"So I took the earliest flight here and here we are. And obviously I didn't tell anyone." Oh of COURSE you didn't! Why would we ever think that a dictating, heartless man who couldn't give a damn about us would ever let anybody in on the little secret that the avian hybrids still exist? Didn't even cross my mind.

"You might be wondering why I'm here. And no, it's not to destroy you. Not today at least," he laughed at his own horrible joke, "The real reason I'm here is to let you in on a little secret. When you escaped, you weren't the only avian hybrids."

"What?! Who are they? Did they escape? Where are they now?" Angel asked.

"I can't answer any of those questions or the many others that you might have."

And with that, he just turned around and left.

A little while after Jeb left, Ella came in squealing, "I made it! I made it! I'm in the cheer squad!" So we all started celebrating with chocolate-chip cookies, but I was in a daze the whole time. At night, she came over and sat next to me on my bed and we started talking about our first day of school. We were both perfectly honest, because we're close like that.

Then she asked, "What was up with you? I mean when I came home you seemed like you were in a daze. Oh! Did u meet a boy?! Is he cute?! Did he ask you out?!" Psha, I'd love for that to be the reason.

"No, Jeb- you remember Jeb right? The drill sergeant who made my life miserable?- decided to drop a visit and told me and Angel that we aren't the only bird-kids."

"Whaat? No way! How'd he find you? How'd you know you were still ALIVE? And what about these bird-kids? Are they still alive? We have to keep an eye out for them. I promise, every where I go, I'll look for possible candidates. I don't think I'll be too much help though.." You gotta love Ella.

Fang POV

When I woke up the next morning it was to see my 'dad' in our dining room, having breakfast, like it was normal. Which it wasn't. He was supposed to be in California, working in the School. It's this wacko place where they make hybrids by combining human and some animal DNA. Then they locked their creations in a cage, and only took them out so they could experiment on them.

But Dad's one of the good guys. He admitted to me one night when I was still at the School that he was a gold-digging idiot when he joined the School. His mistake was one he couldn't take back because once you're working for the School, you can't turn back. And he couldn't not treat me, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy unfairly because they would torture _him_ worse than how they treated us. So he did little things to make our days more bearable like bringing us more food or getting us bigger cages.

Then finally one day, he smuggled us out of the School. He gave us money and told us to fly- yes fly. If you hadn't figured it out, we're part bird- to the nearest city, where someone- my 'mom'- would be waiting for us. Then she took us to Oregon where she lived, and we've been living here for 8 or 9 years now.

He visited us occasionally, but this time was different because we didn't know like a week in advance. Weirdly enough though, my mom was acting so casual about it, when usually surprises make her so agitated and jumpy.

"Hello Fang. It's been a long time since the last time we met. Where are your brothers and sister?" He asked politely.

"Ya, its been a while. They're probably still getting ready. I'll go call them."

"That would be great."

I went upstairs, tapped on Nudge's door and said, "Hurry up, Nudge. You'll never guess who's downstairs." Which of course made her open the door and run downstairs since she loved surprises. Same happened with Gazzy, but Iggy still took his time. Who can blame him though? He's blind for crying out loud.

When Nudge first saw my dad she hugged him and started blabbing on about everything that's happened to her since the last time they met. And then Gazzy shook his hand awkwardly and gave him a quick hug. Iggy didn't see him at first, obviously, but when he heard everyone go "Dad! Dad!" (we call Jeb 'dad' because he's like one to us) he figured out who the mystery guest was.

"Yo dad. Long time no see huh?" Iggy said and gave Dad a firm handshake.

"It's great to see you guys again after so long. But I've come here with important information." And suddenly, the atmosphere turned from happy and relaxed to tense.

"When you were at the School, you thought you were the only avian hybrids, right?" Everyone nodded

"Well actually, there were a few more. They cleverly escaped before I smuggled you guys out."

"WHAT?! OMG!! Who are they?? Where do they live? Are they close by? Could we go visit them?" Nudge shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer any of your questions," he said simply. "Thank you for breakfast, Natasha. It was great seeing you kids. I must be going now." And then he left.


	10. AN and bit of ch9

**Hey everybody. Sorry, not much of a chapter today. Well, there might be, but this isn't it. I'm sorry I've been really slow at updating. It's partly becuase I've been busy, I've got no idea what I'm going to do for my next chapter, and I'm waiting for more reviews. Come on guys! We've got like, 86 already!! We're almost at 100!! We can do it! Anyways, I also wanted this next chapter to be AWESOME since my last 3 were crappy. I THINK I know now what I'm going to do for this next chapter, but I have to start writing it and see how it sounds (does that make sense?). And I don't mean to sound all obnoxious being all **_**You guys are probably DYING to find out what's going to happen next cuz my story is THAT good **_**or something. Oh and also, edwardandbella777, what's your story called? I'd luv to read it! In case one of u guyz r tattle-tales, here's my 'next chapter'. **

Max POV

After Jeb's announcement, I decided I'd be on the alert for anybody who could be bird-kids. Mrs. Vian was dropping Angel and Ella off at school along with Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy and then meeting my mom at the mall for some shopping. So I resolved to fly to school. Big mistake.

** Pretty please review!! And also, how do i edit chapters I've already posted (ya I kno, I'm an idiot) cuz I was re-reading my story so far for ideas, and I noticed a bunch of mistakes. **


	11. Chapter 9

**You know how in my very first A/N in ma first chapter, I wrote how there wouldn't be any Erasers? I change my mind. Oh, and also, I changed Ari a little bit. I just thought it was kinda disturbing how an 8-year-old or however old he was in the book loved a 15-year-old. So Ari is 15 now. Oh, and also, for about the 3rd time, I kno my comebacks and what not are lame. Its really hard (at least for me) coming up with them right off the bat. So sorry bout tht. Just pretend their good, cuz their supposed to be. And I finished reading **_**Sundays at Tiffany's **_**by James Patterson, and it is adorable and unsuspecting (at some points) goes pretty in depth in a couple of chapters abt u-kno-what. Has n e body read **_**When the Wind Blows? **_**Is it n e good? **

Max POV

I don't know if I mentioned this, but my school is pretty far away. Like 15 minutes drive, when there's no traffic. So flying there would take 8-ish minutes. And seeing how we live in the suburbs, I figured that flying wouldn't be too dangerous. I even took the forest route, so I wouldn't be taking any chances. But almost exactly when I let my guard down, somebody- or something- slammed me letting out a loud _BOOM!_. When I regained balance, I turned around to find an Eraser. Erasers are the 'security' who gave me and Angel the bruises I was talking about (Chapter 5). They were a cross between wolf and human. They could morph from human to wolf, and back, and when they were human they looked like models. But when they were wolves, they were deadly.

I looked around and found that there was only one Eraser, so I thought it would be easy. I got into my fighting stance, and I was about to pummel him (last time I checked, there weren't any girl Eraser, but that time, they didn't have wings either so...) when he said:

"What's the matter Maxie? Don't you recognize me?"

"Uhm....no sorry, when I was at the School I didn't pass time memorizing Eraser faces."

"I'm pretty sure you know me. Remember that dumb, unimportant, non-mutant kid you hated?" He asked coldly. No way. It couldn't be...

"Ari? But...you..how..your an Eraser?" I couldn't believe it. Last time I saw Ari, he was an annoying boy, about my age, who kept following me, and asking me questions, and looking at me weird. I automatically hated him because he was human, Jeb's son, and well...annoying.

"Yup. Scientists wanted to see if Erasers could live longer if they made mutants after birth. Now look at me. Muscular. Hot. Powerful. Whadya think of me now?" He said it like it was an honor that the white coats chose HIM instead of everyone else to morph into an ugly, evil creature they could do experiments on.

"I think you were stupid for giving up humanity and that your still weak. Even after DNA enhancement." That surprised him, as if he expected me to say something like _Oh, Ari! Since your all brawny, we should TOTALLY go out!, _so I used the opportunity to lunge at him. I knocked him off balance, and fired a round-house kick and then a round of punches.

He came back to reality though, and head-butted me and started clawing. He had the upper hand since I had a backpack on my shoulders. I looked at my watch and saw that I had 5 more minutes until school started. Ya, I know, after being confronted by an old acquaintance who got genetically enhanced and became evil, and when we were engaged in battle, I was worrying about being late to school.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for school," and with that I raced to school. He probably wasn't expecting strong Maximum Ride to flee-even though I don't call it fleeing...more like prioritizing- so he didn't come after me.

He did however holler out, "We're not done here," and flew in the other direction, towards the School.

How did he know where to find me, you may ask? Well, I don't know. But he is Jeb's son. And I don't trust Jeb.

Max POV

I landed just inside the forest, which was practically next door to school, when I realized that what should have taken 5 minutes, only took 1. While I was walking to school wondering how that was possible, Fang came up to me with a worried and curious expression.

"Uhm...Max...what happened?"

"Whadya mean?"

He signaled to my arms, which were bruised and cut because of the fight with Ari.

"Oh! Well...uhm...you- you," I stammered stupidly.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Fang said, and walked away. Even after 3 days of knowing him, I realized that he's not one for emotions. I don't think Bridget's figured that out yet, though.

I quickly dug through my backpack trying to find a jacket, and thanked my lucky stars when I found one. Then I rushed to Bio.

Fang POV

I finished going to my locker, enjoying the few minutes of privacy I had. When your popular, your almost always surrounded with friends, usually your girlfriend/boyfriend. I didn't know where they were, but I didn't really care. Don't get me wrong, my friends are cool, and I love Bridget; but sometimes they get kind of annoying. And after Jeb's announcement this morning, I needed time alone to sort out my brain. So I walked to the plaza, this large open area which was pretty much deserted because of the cold weather. Then I heard a loud- well not all that loud to human ears- _BAM! _and then talking. The weird thing was, it was coming from the middle of the forest (there's a forest neighboring the south side of the school). Then I heard more hollering and _BAM's _and then it all stopped. I hid- well...not really hid, but lets just call it that- behind a tree, as if whatever was causing all the noise was going to pop through those gates. Who did come out was Max, all scratched up and bruised, making it look like she was in a fight. But, even when I'm right next to the person fighting (trust me, in some of the places I've lived, it's not uncommon), I don't hear _BAM's. _When she wasn't looking (don't want to look stalker-ish) I came out of hiding and walked up to her.

"Um...Max? What..happened?"

"Whadya mean?" I signaled to the cuts and bruises on her arms.

"Oh! Well...um...you-you," she stammered.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ugh. Why'd I have to say that? Now I'll never now. I smiled slightly and walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pull out a jacket.

Max POV

Oh crap! I just realized something. P.E. Locker rooms. Taking off my jacket.

**OOOH!!! U guyz HVE to read **_**Remember Me **_**by .. IT'S SOO CUTE AND GENIUS AND AWESOME!! Review pretty please!!**


	12. AN bit of ch10

**Ok, I probably won't be updating any time soon because I'm editing my chapters right now. Thanx Midge 1012 for helping me with that. And then thanx RinoaAerithHeartiley for reminding me about Ella. So, I edited and updated my first chapter and added Ella and changed a few things. I know most people don't bother reading edits, but seriously, if you don't, your going to be like **_**wtf when did this happen. **_**So ya...**

Max POV

So what was my genius plan for getting out of showing people my scarred arms? Simple. Wearing my jacket to P.E. Which was working fine until Coach Hunst noticed and ordered me to take it off. So, being the obedient little good girl that I am, I did, and then there was gasping when they saw my arms. Personally, I didn't think I was scratched up all that bad, but I guess humans didn't get into fights with wolf hybrids too often. Coach Hunst went wide-eyed and then told me it was okay if I wanted to put it back on again. We continued with obstacle courses, but this time, we were split into boys and girls. We (as in both the boys and the girls) had the same exact course, except the boys' was a little bit boys went first and, since Coach Hunst was preoccupied with yelling at them, Kira seized the opportunity to ask me about my scratches.


	13. Chapter 10

**Max POV**

"So..what happened?" Kira asked.

"Uhm...I'd rather not talk about it..?" I said, hoping to channel a Fang-esque response from her.

"Too bad." The response kind of shocked me. I always took Kira to be the easy-going type.

"Oh, well um, I kind of...uh...got into a fight with a guy in my neighborhood," I said convincingly. It was even kind of true.

"Oh. What did he do to unleash the beast that is Max?" she asked jokingly now.

"Said a few...nice things about Ella, if you know what I mean. And asked how I could possibly be related to her or Angel. Called me a failure. A few other things. Cussed me out. Then I realized after a bit that he was the same bully from my old School. It was actually him who started it."

"Oh wow. Was he just visiting or something?" It was scary how accurate she was.

"Uhm, ya. Just you know, on a road trip with his dad."

"Oh," she said, a little amused, "Oh, look. Our turn."

This time I went waay slower, but fast enough so I still beat Fang.

**Fang POV**

My burning curiosity about how Max got those deep cuts was quenched when I heard from Iggy, who heard from Tina, who heard from Mike, who heard from Kelly, who heard from Kira, who heard from Max, that she got them when Max got in a fight with an old bully who was visiting. I believed it at first, but then when I thought back, it all just seemed to coincidental. I decided to drop it though, and after a while I completely forgot, because of all the things happening in my life.

Other than studies, I had the whole on-the-watch-for-other-avian-hybrids thing, plus a few attacks from Erasers. Those are evil wolfmen who were created much the same as me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, except the were created with wolf DNA..not bird. Don't ask me why they suddenly decided to attack. Maybe they figured out that Jeb was the one who smuggled us out, and they put a tracing chip on him. There were also no more visits from Dad. But anyways, thankfully they weren't exactly the best Erasers, so I was able to end the fight with barely a scratch. It was still a bit nerve racking though. I didn't tell any of the others because I didn't want to worry them. But I couldn't help but wondering if the others were getting attacked and weren't telling me for the same reason. So all in all, I got by pretty okay. Oh, and one more thing. I'm in love with Max. Just one day, when Max and I went to a party at Mary and Paula (these two twins that Max and I are very good friends with)'s and I just realized that I loved her. Maybe it was the way she refused the beer so idiot brought, and when he kept insisting the fire that came into her eyes, or how she laughed at all my jokes that triggered it. Whatever it was, it definitely complicated our relationship. So why am I still together with Bridget? Well, first of all, because she keeps talking about how she's SOO excited about the Last Dance (which by the way, is in 3 months), and it would kill her if I broke up with her before that. Plus, if I break up with her she would be broken-hearted (and I'm not trying to sound full of it), and would fail her AP classes (which surprisingly is many). And, truly, because I was hoping our constant snogging would make Max jealous.

**Max POV**

Months passed and suddenly, it was March. Nice, warm, cloudless March. Over the course of those months, many things happened: I got closer with all my friends, including Fang and,yes, Sam; my mom got REALLY serious with Nick; Ella got herself a boyfriend, captain of the soccer team, Michael. I decided I hated him. He PRETENDS to be a sensitive guy, plus he's a heartless player. But apparently Ella's the longest relationship he's had, so maybe she's the one for him and vice versa; Angel got herself a...guy friend; Bridget is still Fang's girlfriend; Sam dumped his girlfriend; a few attacks from Ari, but thankfully not before school. But still its weird. It's like he's attacking for fun, like not even trying to capture/kill me. I think that he and Jeb are lodged in at some hotel and trying to figure out more about us or something along those lines; a weeklong vacation in the Bahamas with the family plus Nick (who payed for the whole thing); my joining practically every sport team there was on Coach Hunst's insistence; and me being forced into running for student council against Bridget and....losing. Yes, little frowny emoticon; and a whole lot of drama between me and Bridget. Surprisingly, she and Ella didn't get along either, and unfortunately, Ella's not used to people hating her, so she wasn't to good at standing up for herself; oh and I also got another elective, Spanish, so I couldn't leave early at the end of the day.

Anyways, back to today.

I got dressed in my favorite white v-neck tee that had was splattered with a bunch of neon paint, a bright green cami, and black bermudas. Ella was dressed in her purple and yellow Lakers dress-shirt to celebrate their win last night, and a pair of white tights decorated with gray confetti-like thingies. We were gonna bike to school today, along with Fang, Iggy, and _Mike _(whenever I type the name, its gonna be in italics because I'm sneering it).

The doorbell rang, and it was (no way!) Fang and Iggy. _Mike's _house was on the way. Ella and I told Angel we'll pick her up after school (she goes to some after school program for little kids who's parents/syblings can't pick them up until waay after school ends) and that we love her and yadda yadda and left. As we made our way up the pretty steep hill poor Ella was panting and sweating since she isn't exactly the world's best biker while everybody else was moisture-free. Then we reached _Mike's _mansion, and it kinda reminded me of the witch's house in Hansel and Gretal. He joined us with his fancy shmancy red BMX bike and was talking to Ella in a comforting tone that everybody but Ella could see through. But oh well, at least they were comforting and the least bit sincere.

So while _MIke _was flirting unnecessarily (seriously, I don't get it. why does he have to flirt? she's already his girlfriend) Iggy, Fang, and I were having a good laugh, and all too soon, we were at school.

"Que tal, senorita." Sam said, popping out of nowhere. **translation: wassup girl who isn't married**

"Muy bien, gracais. Y tu?" **really good, thanks. you too?**

"Igualamente," he replied, then we started laughing.

Then he grabbed my hand, sending shivers down my spine, and pulled me gently into a small corner that was barely visible, and the only way you'd be able to tell it was there, is if you ran your hand along the wall, which believe it or not, not many people make a habit of doing.

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a lotus, my favorite flower, with the dew drops still on it.

"Max, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Uh..sure…" I said, not knowing whether I should sound excited or care-free.

His eyes lit up as if he wasn't expecting me to say yes, "Great! It could be a double-date with Fang and Bridget, so it'll be more comfortable for you. I'll pick you up at 9:00 and we could go to _Dessert Buffet_"

"Ok. That sounds cool. But uh…how are you gonna pick me up? You can't even drive."

"Uh…I was thinking we could walk there…" he said, in a tone that said this should be obvious. Then we just walked back casually, but in my head is going: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!

**Fang POV**

Iggy, Max, and I were having a great time until, of course, that idiotic Sam comes up. Honestly, he just shows up whenever Max is with me and enjoying herself. And, just to let you know, we're not friends anymore. We're not even on speaking basis. I don't know what happened, I just said _Hey man _one day, and he glared at me and walked away. It's like I broke up with him or something (don't worry, I'm not gay. I'm just saying, if one of us was a girl, then..), and I still wanted to be friends and she..or he..or WHOEVER wanted nothing to do with me. Then after a while Sam started flirting with Max (Sam's a boy again) and Max was flirting BACK, and I wanted no part in him. And speaking of which, what is UP with him? He used to be all perverted, and focusing only on gender **which means u-kno-what but I don't really want to say it...or type it. **and dating girls for their bodies and not there personalities. But now- well he started acting funny right after that day when I first met Max, when we all went to the mall- he was acting all sensitive, and caring, and quoting poems, and a bunch of other mushy stuff that no one would have ever dreamed to come out of his mouth.

**Max POV**

When I told Ella, Kira, Morgan, Rachel, Mary, and Paula the news, they completely FREAKED OUT. Well, Ella squeaked happily. They kept joking how they were going to wear disguises and spy on our date. I think Ella was the only one who could see how nervous I actually was because she pulled me aside and said, "I know this is your first date, but stop freaking out. Seriously, your getting swear all over you shirt."

"What am I supposed to say? I mean we're WALKING there!" You know those TV shows that most people watch to make fun of, how there's always that one girl who's new to dating, and is super nervous about her first date to the point where she's thinking of faking an illness and skipping it all together? Trust me, when you get asked out on your first date, faking swine flu doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Oh come ON, Max!! I've seen you guys talking all through lunch! About stupid things like the color of straws! Pull it together!" Ya, this is usually how most of our pep talks go. Nonetheless, it made me feel way better.

**Fang POV**

**Fang is seething throughout this short POV, so imagine him talking that way :)**

I'm going on an f'ing double date with Max, which usually I would be thrilled with, but guess what? I'M NOT THE ONE GOING WITH MAX!!! Max agreed, quite happily I imagine, to go ON A FRIKIN DOUBLE DATE WITH SAM. And I'm stuck with Bridget. Yes, this should turn out well.

**Max POV**

I was all dressed up, sorta, in a mahogany shirt with dull gold embroidery and faded black jeans. My hair was down, which doesn't happen often, combed (by Ella) in a way that my natural blond highlights showed. I was wearing dull gold ballet flats, which, by the way, were killing my feet because they had no arch support. Ella was dressed fancily in a short, white, Cleopatra-esque dress because she was going out with _Mike._ My mom was dressed up too, because she was going on a date with Nick. She was wearing a pretty midnight blue, dress that was so long you couldn't see her feet. She wore silver bangles and the moon necklace I gave her for her birthday. Nudge was over because she and Angel were going to have a sleepover, alone at the house, without even a babysitter.

Sam came, right on time, and after I said goodbye to everyone, we were on our way (Fang and Bridget were supposed to meet us at the _Dessert Buffet, _though why they couldn't walk with us, I'm not sure).We laughed and talked, and returned to the riveting subject of colored straws, until finally we arrived.

The _Dessert Buffet _was specially made for teens, and designed accordingly. The booths were all circular, and super comfy. The music was always up-to-date. There was even a dance floor. And then there was the food: soufflés, cakes, ice cream, gelato (Italian ice cream), yogurt, and a bunch of other creative concoctions. And then I saw Morgan and Kira sitting at a booth right next to the door. I gave a little nod to them, saying hi, but also asking why they were here. Morgan looked like she didn't want to be there, spying on my date, but Kira probably convinced her.

Bridget and Fang were snogging in a four seat booth, and we headed over there. As soon as they realized we were here, they stopped kissing, and Bridget had the nerve to pretend to be embarrassed, blushing a shallow pink.

We sat down and started talking, but Fang looked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, Fang? Could I talk to you outside for a sec?" Sam said.

"Sure," Fang replied, not even looking at him.

So they left, leaving me alone with Bridget. After a long, awkward 5 minutes, she announced that she was hungry and went to the buffet line. I looked over to where Kira and Morgan were sitting and noticed that Kira wasn't there. I walked over.

"Can I sit down? Sam's talking to Fang, leaving me with Bridget."

She looked at me as if she knew something I didn't and then squeaked, "Sure."

"So where's Kira?"

"Bathroom"

And then Sam came back in so I said bye to Morgan.

"Hey, where's Fang?" I asked

"Oh…um…well you see I noticed he was really uncomfortable so I talked to him, trying to figure out what's wrong. I guess I said something to anger him so he stalked off. You can try and cool him off, if you want. Or we can finish the date." It was obvious which one he wanted.

"Nah, he'll come of it. Meanwhile, we've been given the perfect opportunity to play with Bridget's mind," I said, grinning evilly.

"Or we could tell her Fang was called home urgently and finish our date peacefully."

So we did, and I had such a great time that I took out that dumb journal my old student counselor gave me, so I could 'Express my feelings in words instead of violence' and wrote in it.

The next week, Fang and Iggy didn't show up at school. I went next door and asked Mrs. Vian why, but they didn't answer the door. Angel told me that Nudge left the sleepover abruptly, and she and Gazzy hadn't showed up at school either. Soon after, I figured out why.

**So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was this update sooo not worth the two months wait? I'M SO HAPPY! I figured out many genius plot twisters for this story. I added the two new characters because my two friends wanted to be in the story :). **

**Update (on my life) time! I'm not sure if you guys even read these things, or care, but I'm gonna talk about my life!**

**I'm taking Spanish! Yay! I'm just so excited that I know how to carry a short conversation in Spanish, that I added some in there! Who watches The Nanny? I saw the finale, and I cried when she closed the door at the very end! Even thinking about that now puts me on the verge of tears and I have no idea why. Does anybody watch 10 Things? I love Kat!! And Patrick is growing on me. France was amazing and so is gelato.**

**I FINALLY READ PERCY JACKSON!!! And it is an AMAZING series. Now I'm absolutely obsessed with Greek mythology. I wrote a Percy Jackson fanfic on my mom's laptop while they were taking a 'romantic stroll on the beachside' and I sent it to zammierox and she didn't like it but she also doesn't like Jason Mraz, so if you want to read it and tell me if I should post it or not, please PM me. It's about this normal girl, who isn't a half-blood, but IS the daughter of the Delphi/oracle person (I haven't read it in a long time, ok?). Luke is after her because she can see into the future without talking in riddle. She knows that she has to get to Camp Half-Blood. The problem (not the main problem, but the first problem that shows up) is that she's in Georgia, and walking to New York gives Luke a whole lot to attack her. **


	14. IMPORTANT! READ NOW! IF ONLY THE BOLD

**Hey guyz, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but w/ school and everything, I'v been SOOOO busy. But I'm rereading MR2 right now cuz I love it so, and it rekindled the flame that is my love for this story (I sound dumb, I know, but I'm in a dumb mood right now). I also realized that my story is a little OC and I could revise the plot a little bit, and change a bunch of things to make it better, so I decided to take time to edit it yet again, but unfortunately when I went to Doc Manager to edit my story, I realized that all but 3 of my chapters have expired or whatever you call it. SOO i decided that I'd just delete this story and re-post it under a new title and whatnot, but I'm not sure if this is allowed. I checked the rules and it doesn't say anything about this, so I'm gonna assume I can, but if I can't please review or PM me!! Also if for some reason, you dont want me to do this, please review/PM me telling me why!! And since just an AN isn't allowed I present to you the short next chapter *drumroll***

Max POV

The Vian family had been missing for a week. Of course, everyone was talking about it. Many were coming up with extremely idiotic stories about where they had disappeared to. Probably the most out-there story would be that they had gone to the beach and been swallowed by giant, mutant crabs. The scariest part is, the guy was totally serious

The cops didn't know what to do about it, and neither did the school. Nobody knew if they had gone abruptly to visit some sick relative, or just dropped off the face of the planet. Finally, after 4 days, the police decided to get involved, but the useless boneheads (no offense to any other cops out there. I'm sure you guys are great. We just happened to get stuck with a bunch of rookies who thought it was easy money) couldn't figure out anything. And it was against the law to break there door down and investigate too, so that was out.

Of course, I tried everything in my power to find them. I flew basically all over Oregon one weekend trying to find possible places they could be. Every waking moment I thought of them. I couldn't even concentrate during school. Sam sensed it, and got really mad about if for some weird reason.

"You care more about him then you do about me! I'm you boyfriend! He's some neighbor," he yelled at me, about 5 day after the Vian Disappearance.

Then _I _got really mad at him, telling him the Vians' were like family to me, and he should watch how he talks about them. I'm not sure, but I think we broke up. I could add THAT to the list of things I was completely depressed about.

Then about 8 days after their disappearance, I found out what happened

**Ya, basically the same cliffie from the last chapter, but this went more in depth sorta. Anyways, I plan on deleting my story in 7 days (assuming nobody gives me a good reason why I shouldn't, or says that it's against the rules), re-posting it the same day** **with all the revised chapters, plus an all-new one. **


	15. the end sorta

**Okay, I'm so sorry, I know that most of my updates have been basically A/N's. I'm such a horrible person, I know. Unfortunately, this is mostly an A/N too. But the good news is, for my completely revised, new version of this story, I'm already up to Chapter 8 so I can update that periodically. I hope you guys don't give up on this story. Okay so right after I post this, I'm going to post the new version, called **_**The High School Years. **_**You guys read that and compare it with this story and tell me which you like better (tell me on the new story). Whichever one gets more votes by the end of this week (Tues, May 11) will be the one taken down. Of course, you'll only have the first chapter to compare it with but...Please review on the new one! I've got big plans for this story. Oh, and please don't look at the following paragraph. It might be a big giveaway for a plot twister (I haven't decided yet) and I only added it because I didn't want to get my account suspended. **

I was at the local Starbucks, getting some hot chocolate for Angel, who had a bad cold. While waiting in line, my eyes started wandering around the store when the person coming through the door caught my attention. It was Sam. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue skinny jeans, and a creepy expression. I blushed a little and looked down on my feet.

Then he came up to me and said,"Hi Maxie, we haven't been talking for a _while_."

"Yeah I know. I was under the impression we broke up?"

"Oh, no no no no no! Quite the contrary, I have a little present for you. Come with me to my moms car."


End file.
